My Brother Is Gay
by HermioneRose
Summary: Sharpay's point of view of how Ryan happens to be gay, and how she goes through knowing that he will tortued for the rest of his life.


**Author's Note: This is for all who have missed my Tangled Up In Love story. And yes, while I'm against Ryan being gay, I've attempted the greatest one-shot I've ever made. It tells how Sharpay feels about Ryan being gay, but learns to accept it. The line in the beginning of chapter one explains alot about her feelings, and I find it rather cool. Also, if you guys want Ryan's point of view, I'm willing to make this into a two-shot, but for now, it's a one-shot. Also, it's rated "T" for mild swearing, from Sharpay. I've sort of thought of her as a person who swears, but it's only mild, so that's mainly it. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Everyone Knows**

_I am the sister who holds her gay brother tight through the painful, tear-filled nights..._

Everyone knew my brother, Ryan Evans, was gay.

It's not his fault that he chooses to look at other guys instead of girls, and doesn't play a sport, mainly, basketball.

But, what I've been hearing is that they don't let him inside the boys' locker room because the mighty Wildcats are afraid that my brother would _hit _on them.

I'd except Ryan to be offended by this, but of course he's not.

He just gives me a smile, and says it's the rules.

Oh, so he has to be shut out because he's gay?

That he can't make any friends because the guys are afraid that he'll develop a crush on them?

We live in a society where gays or homosexuals are bashed, murdered, and hated because they choose to like the same sex instead of the opposite sex.

I'm one of those people who don't do that because my brother is outright gay.

Even though I have people come up to me (when Ryan is actually by my side), and ask me how can I live with my brother.

Once, I was waiting for Ryan to come to the auditorium so we can go over some our lines, he finally did, and I also dropped my packet when I saw was around his eye.

A black eye, or to some of the basketball team: a shiner.

I asked how he got it, and he shrugged.

Then, I asked him who did this to him, and he shrugged again.

For god sakes, I'm his sister!

He knows he can trust me with this kind of information!

I should know how he got it, and who did this to him.

He saw my face, he smiled at me.

"You don't need to be concerned about me, Shar. I guess alot of people don't like me."

Brother, you have no idea was what my reply would have been like.

So, when we came home later that afternoon, my mother asked him how he got that black eye, and Ryan actually _lied _to her: this was new to me, because all my life, Ryan was a mamma's boy.

One night, I crept into Ryan's room, and I whispered, "Ryan?"

Ryan rolled over so he was facing me, and he sat up.

His face was tired-looking, but it looked like he also had been crying, because his cheeks were shiny.

"Yes, Sharpay?" he asked, and I frowned.

"Ryan, do you like it that people push you around, or the fact that you can't make any friends because they are afraid that you will develop a crush on them?" I asked, and Ryan gazed down for a few moments before replying.

"No, Sharpay. I don't. But, I don't get a say in it because they'll just tease me, taunt me, and hurt me more if I ever said anything." he replied, and I shook my head.

"Ryan, it's a free country! Can't you tell someone about this?" I asked, on the verge of tears myself.

"I could, but then...well...it'd be scary." Ryan told me, and that's when I burst into tears.

"That's not fair! You should be respected! Who gives a damn because your gay?" I asked, and Ryan shook his head.

"Every guy at East High, that's who."

As mentioned earlier, every guy wasn't really a fan of my brother.

But, that doesn't mean that Ryan should live in hell!

"You should be accepted...I mean...doesn't everyone?" I asked, and my brother gave me a smile.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sharpay?" he asked jokely, and I rolled my eyes.

"Ryan, this is serious! Someone gave you a black eye, and your not telling me who?" I asked, and Ryan's smile turned into a sad one.

"It's great that you care alot, but it'll die soon once something else pops up, I'm sure."

I felt more tears coming to my eyes, and Ryan inched over to me so he was giving me a hug.

"It won't! They'll just keep tortuing you!" I stated, and Ryan pulled back from our hug.

"Maybe, but you'd never know, Shar. Alot of people are gay, but they turn out just fine."

Not my brother!

I wiped a tear that rolling down my cheek, and I looked at him.

"Ryan, think about it! A teenager got _killed _because he was gay! He was like you!" I pointed out.

And I should know this, by sneaking a glance in my mother's People magazine.

"So, you want me to stay in the closet? Are you _ashamed _of me, Sharpay? That I like other guys, and not girls? It's normal!" Ryan explained, looking at me.

"Of course not, Ryan! I'm just saying that--"

That's when our mother came into Ryan's room, and she frowned.

"Sharpay? What are you doing in Ryan's room?" she asked, and I got off the bed.

"Um...just asking him a math problem." I stated, and my mother raised an eyebrow.

"In the middle of the night?" she asked again, and I nodded.

"Yeah. I was just finishing it up."

"Well, alright. But, get back to your own room, please." my mother replied, and I smiled.

"Alright, mother."

"Good night, you two."

Then, mother closed the door, and I looked at Ryan again, who was looking at me.

"As you saying, Shar?" he asked, and I shook my head as I opened the door.

"Forget it, Ryan. Go back to sleep." I explained, before giving Ryan one last glance, and heading back to my room.

Why was Ryan so calm about this?

Didn't he know he could get seriously injured, or worst..._killed_?

As far as I'm concerned, the only thing that the East High student body could do to Ryan was tease him, or beat him up.

And I was the only one who has to stick up for him because I'm his sister.

See, I can be nice when I want to be.

I sighed, and pulled the covers up to my chin, and turned off the lamp, and snuggled back down onto the pillow.

So what if my brother was gay?

That didn't change him as a person, and people should accept him for who he is.

Except the East High student body didn't see it the way I saw it.

Of course, they didn't have to live with Ryan, so why bash him?

But, maybe someone would realize he's a good person, gay or not, just like me.

Like that'll happen!

At this rate, I'll be the only friend he has!

I smiled for the first time that night at that thought.

Like I said: I didn't care if Ryan was gay or not.

I just cared that he made it out alive without any injuries.

If he did, I'll be the first one to know about it, and track down the person: to see to it that they get kicked out of East High, no question about it.

Maybe Ryan's protectivess was rubbing off on me somehow...

This was me:

The protective sister of a gay twin brother.

And I couldn't ask for a better role: not even if it was to be Troy Bolton's girlfriend, which was my dream.

The role I played was Ryan's sister, and best friend, not mention a few others the basketball team decided to slip in.

The next morning, I woke up to see a small note on my nightstand, and I opened it up, yawning slightly:

_Dear Sharpay:_

_Thanks for the pep talk last night. I don't think we ever had a conversation like that since Dad left for his business trips, which always ended up going well into the night until Mother told us to go to bed._

_Your probably the only person who understands what I'm going through, while the students at East High don't. They are just scared that since I'm gay, they'll question their sexuality as well, and would beat me up for it, just like what Dennis and Anthony did._

_Yes, that's right. Dennis and Anthony: the two guys who didn't make the basketball team gave me the black eye, but Dennis said that if I ever told anyone, they'd beat me up severly, so that's why I didn't tell you. Now that I told you, I guess you don't care, right? _

_Of course you would, because your my sister, and my only best friend._

_And that's what I love about you: you'll always come through for me, even if you don't show it half the time._

_Your loving brother,_

_Ryan_

Tears came to my eyes as I reread Ryan's letter, and sprong out of bed, not bothering to do my usual routine.

Ryan was the only one in the kitchen, and he looked up from the kitchen island.

"Hey, Shar. Your up early."

I gave him a small smile.

"So are you, brother."

We looked at each other in silence, and he asked, "Did you get my letter?"

I nodded, as I bit my lip to keep the tears from coming.

"Yeah, I did...and...well...--"

That's when I burst into tears again, and Ryan looked at me, shocked.

"Sharpay!" he explained, and I sniffled.

"I can't help it! Your my brother, and your getting beat up for something that isn't your fault! It's your choice, god damn!" I said, and Ryan flinched at my swearing, and I sighed, sitting down next to him.

"It's not my choice to be gay, Sharpay. It just happens. You realize these things at an early age: you like boys, and pretty soon girls are coming up to you, asking you which one you think is cuter."

I smiled, and looked at him.

"Okay, then: who do you think is cuter: Troy or Chad?"

At my teasing, Ryan blushed.

"Not now, Sharpay."

"I'm asking you a question, Ryan. This is for my future!"

"Wait...you like _Chad Danforth_? You always call him afro-boy!"

"Well, it's true: he needs to cut it. But, seriously: Troy or Chad?" I asked, and Ryan looked at me.

"First off, your excepting me to say Troy because you like him. Second of all, I think Chad is cuter."

I looked at him for the longest time, and Ryan smiled.

"What? I can't like afro-boy?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"Ryan, he teases you non-stop!" I exclaimed, and Ryan grinned.

"I don't know, Sharpay...he might like me...who knows?"

Chad Danforth...gay?

The side-kick to Troy, who just got together with Taylor McKessie, was _gay_?

And he might like my twin brother?

But, I gave Ryan a smile, and one of his hands a squeeze.

"Whatever you think, brother, is fine with me."

Ryan's smile turned into a frown.

"So, you don't care that I like a basketball player?"

"No! Of course not! You could like a skater for all I care!" I stated, and Ryan's frown returned to a smile.

"Thanks, Sharpay. You really are supportive." Ryan said, and I nodded.

"That's because no one else is."

Basically, that was the truth, anyways.

If Ryan told our mother, she'd either faint, or completely block him out.

If he told our daddy, well...let's say that wouldn't go over so well.

See what I mean when our parents are completely out of our lives?

We finished up our breakfast in silence, and I was going back upstairs to get dressed when Ryan asked me:

"Do you want to go to the park?"

I was shocked, yet...

The park that me and Ryan used to go as kids didn't appeal to me as much now that we were in high school.

But, maybe Ryan wanted to go because he wanted to relive memories...or something.

"Okay. Just let me get dressed and get ready, then we can go."

Ryan nodded, and I went back upstairs, throwing on whatever I felt was comfortable, rushing into the bathroom to get cleaned up, and then running back downstairs to meet Ryan at the door.

"Ready?" I asked, and Ryan gave me a grin in return.

"Ready." he stated, and we went outside, towards the direction of the park.

I didn't really care that Ryan was gay anymore.

It may have grossed me out a little bit, but now...it seems more normal.

Besides, who cares what other thought?

It was only my opinion that he truely valued most, and no one else's.


End file.
